The Next Plan
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: What happened after the Demon Headmaster was defeated by the SPLAT! gang? At his home, the Headmaster considers his reasons for his actions and what he plans to do next; will he try to genetically alter humanity, or will he do something to the PMs brain?


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N; I have always wanted to write a Demon Headmaster story, but none of my ideas worked and I had other stories to write.

Please leave feedback and comments. I could do with some ideas to go with the ones I have already.

Thanks.

* * *

The Next Plan.

The home of the person named theatrically "the Demon Headmaster" was extremely neat in its contents and its appearance. The Headmaster had hypnotised a number of cleaners to make the house as neat as possible. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were alphabetically arranged and organised so large books were placed on shelves with other large shelves and small books were placed on shelves with smaller books.

The Headmaster was obsessed with order and he didn't particularly want his rooms cluttered.

But aside from the sea green painted walls which were the colour of the Headmaster's eyes as they focused his hypnotic powers on the weak-minded, there were no decorations.

It may as well have been the home of a robot. The Headmaster had no interest in posters, music, art, or entertainment.

The Headmaster stormed in through the front door after a minute of unlocking it. For a man who preached emotion was a waste of time and energy, the Headmaster was incandescent with rage as he furiously entered his house. As he marched through the house after taking care to lock the door, he headed into the kitchen and he prepared a cup of tea.

As he walked into the living room, the Headmaster sat down on the sole armchair in the room - he didn't want or welcome guests or visitors, such things were sentimental, a silly waste of time - and he closed his eyes as he drank his tea with mechanical annoyance.

The Headmaster tried to relax, to calm down and sort things through without being emotional. For months, the Headmaster had been trying to manoeuvre the ridiculous Eddie Hair show into making his school participate so he could hypnotise the country so then he could guide it and finally bring order and obedience to the population, and get rid of the ridiculous notions of emotion and disorder.

It would have been so simple since so many people watched and apparently enjoyed the program, though the Headmaster could not for the life of him even begin to comprehend how anyone could enjoy something so ridiculous and pointless as a man acting like a fool in front of millions of people. By hypnotising so many people, it would have been easy for the Headmaster to begin the groundwork needed to ensure his vision of a world that was run on carefully ordered lines instead of the chaos it was wracked in. True, there would be some people who would oppose him but in time he would have dealt with them. He had learnt his lesson with the Hunter boys and their friends now. He had arrogantly assumed they were not a threat because of their lack of knowledge, that was no longer the case. He would not make that mistake again.

Why did no-one realise that the world was full of disorder? Around the world, children starved in poorly developed countries. Groups of people fought each other over things like land, culture, race, and religion. None of those things barring land mattered in the long term. If you went to war over land, then the chances were by the time the fighting had ended, the land would be so badly damaged by the fighting, all the vegetation and the water, not to mention the air, would be so badly poisoned it would be useless and then it would start all over again.

It was just as bad in developed countries; there were people living on filthy streets, children going out at night when they should have been studying for school and university, children beginning to take narcotics and carrying on with that habit until they were in their adulthoods and were eventually forced out of their homes because their families could no longer bear it, no longer fit to serve society.

He could have begun to end that all tonight, in just one fell swoop.

Under his guidance, drugs and alcohol would have been banned so thoroughly no-one would remember them in time, children would not be allowed to eat or drink junk food, and they would also be issued with clothing and they would be made to study properly. By using the Eddie Hair show to successfully launch his campaign in just one go, it would have been simple for the Headmaster to have a veritable army at his command.

True, as the Hunter boys and their friends had proven, some would be immune to his hypnotic abilities and would resist his attempts to bring order to the world. But they would not be a problem further down the line.

Unfortunately, he had been foiled by a gang of schoolchildren. It was humiliating, but the Headmaster did not see any reason why that should get in the way of his long-term planning. He had so many plans, and unless the children began following him wherever he went, he would eventually succeed. But what annoyed him the most was the one to press that button, and make all of that filthy rubbish fall on top of him, was the same girl whom he had been searching for for a long time.

The Headmaster had been trying to find an intelligent child, someone who was susceptible to hypnotism, to help him get the opportunity to hypnotise the country and he had found what he had needed in Dinah Glass. The Headmaster had not cared if the girl was being fostered by the Hunters, he had just seen her as a tool. It was just unfortunate she had discovered too much about his plans.

It was also unfortunate that Dinah had gone along with Lloyd and Harvey's friends in trying to sabotage the proceedings with that stupid plan. Did they really think removing the fuses, and trying to play games with the driver of the Eddy Hair show would have worked? Were they really that foolish?

But what had truly surprised him was how Lloyd believed that he was only trying to hypnotise people for their money!

Did the stupid child think that if he had wanted money then he would just walk into a number of banks and hypnotise the staff into handing the money over to him, instead of spending a long time hypnotising a school and gaining control over the staff and the students and trying to make them intelligent enough to get through the rounds of a truly pathetic show of disorder like the Eddie Hair show?

Still, the Hunter boys had proven to be a problem, but it was clear to the Headmaster neither of them had been truly smart enough, like their friends, in working out what he was doing and how he was doing it when the clues were right in front of them the whole time. If they had been truly bright then they would have worked out what he was doing long before Dinah showed up at the school.

But no. The Headmaster would not be surprised in the least if Dinah had been the one to make the connections since he had not hidden them; the way all of the students repeated phrases he had programmed into their conditioning and how they entered a brief trance-like state, how after the assemblies he had with the other children they gave an identical account of what they had seen without any trace of emotion. And what about when he had tried to hypnotise them after their impromptu entrance test; the clues had been there the entire time, and yet they had completely ignored them, and they had wasted so much time playing stupid games of resistance.

The Headmaster sighed, deciding to put the school out of his mind and focus on his future. He had spent a long time setting up multiple plans as contingencies in case the plan he'd just tried to execute failed; at the time the Headmaster had believed he couldn't fail, but he was no fool and he wasn't stupid enough to believe his glorious plans may not fail for some reason.

As he drank his tea slowly, the Headmaster thought his plans. All of them were workable, but he still wanted to take over the country relatively quickly though most of his plans needed time to be successful.

The plan to genetically re-engineer humanity was certainly possible though he would need to have a human on hand who was highly intelligent so their genes could be implemented in the new paradigm successfully. As he sat thoughtfully in his living room, the Headmaster considered some of his other plans. The plan to introduce subliminal conditioning into the population by making the younger generation obsess for one character for a short period of time before substituting them with another was possible, he already had the facilities for all of them though it would take only a short time to get them working.

The Headmaster nodded, that only left the plan to hypnotise the Prime Minister. It would not take too much time for him to organise that one, prepare the tower and the computer he had designed to put it into operation. But it would take time to advertise the competition for the so-called 'Brains' and make them work on the right means of hacking into the Prime Minister's computer.

No matter what, he thought to himself darkly as he remembered tonight's failure and humiliation, many of his plans either depended or hinged on children….

But that was because he had come to see that children, and teenagers, were perhaps the biggest sources of chaos. It was his duty to turn that around.

The Prime Minister it was, but the Headmaster wondered once more about Dinah Glass. It was doubtful he would encounter her again, the tower was in the city, and he would have to program the computer to keep out anyone named "Glass" but that was a simple issue.

Besides, the Headmaster hoped that time and distance would ensure the girl didn't interfere with his plans this time around, and while he had to accept the fact the girl may indeed take part in the competition and be drawn in by the hypnotic components of the games because she was vulnerable, the Headmaster was not going to allow a mere girl who had only just gotten lucky at the last moment interfere.

Mentally the Headmaster thought about what he would need to do, deciding to put that wretched girl out of his mind since she could not follow him around the country as he tried to fulfil his plans to bring order and obedience to the world and present his guidance to them in order to change the future.

* * *

Bye for now.


End file.
